Family
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: (OC story, no romance, I didn't mention Annabeth because I forgot she existed, sorry) So Nico has another sister, Kal. All she really seemed to want is to be a normal girl with a normal family. But instead, she has to stay at CHB. Her best friend seems to hate her and they're cousins. That's sad. No adventure whatsoever but there IS a war. T for swears.


**My friend and I kinda got into this talk about the Percy Jackson series, and it started with me asking her "If you were the child of a Greek god whose child would you be?" And she answered with Poseidon while I answered with Hades. And then this popped up. Then my other friend drew a picture at a side of some paper where I wrote, "I wouldn't mind being the daughter of Hades. If I'm quiet and I stay out of his way, I can enjoy a nice peaceful life away from the sun. -Kal" and that was literally what I said during passing period... Except I said "Son" not "Daughter". So don't kill me for putting an OC in here, I just kinda wanna write something for you guys that you might enjoy since I may or may not be on in a while...**

**Then she said I'd be Nico's little half-brother and I said she'd be Percy's little half-sister and then I said, "Hey! That means your brother let my sister get killed!" Because I don't like saying "half-brother". Like my Science teacher, there is no half. It's either you get it or you don't. In this case, he's either my brother or he's not. But I'm gonna be honest here, I haven't read the books yet, so I don't know their character personality. Just saying. OOC is completely my fault for not reading the books but I'm poor and I'm now depending on my friend to give me the books...**

**And I'm rather slow when it comes to popular books, I'd rather shut myself out and just read some fanfictions... which is why I hate the sun. Evil thing keeps me away from fun.**

* * *

I'm gonna tell you something. I'm supposedly a normal kid. I have no problems whatsoever. No ADHD, no dyslexia, nothing like that. I'm supposedly normal. Once in a while I get kinda violent and I play with fire like it's nobody's business (mostly because it isn't that's my business not theirs) and I'm into Greek mythology. Why? I honestly don't know myself.

I go to Warner Middle School. Not the best place in the world, but it's not the worst either. Compared to elementary, this is at least a hundred times better.

My science teacher, Mr. Garwick was talking about amoebas and how deadly they were. He told us that we shouldn't dip our heads under water and then… Well…

"And don't worry about- how do I say this appropriately- don't worry about your bottom side." Laughs erupted in the classroom and I shifted in my seat, not entirely hearing him. "They don't go from your underside-" and throughout the whole talk, it was kinda awkward before, "Your booty is safe!" He announced dramatically. And then everyone burst out laughing.

So that happened.

I'm actually planning on skipped 3-4 period because unless you want to see me snapping at a really annoying kid.

5-6 period came along. So I had a poke war with a friend and I poked her… a lot… And we got into this mess. So every passing period I'd poke her and run for the hills (my math classroom) where she couldn't get me.

I sat down at my regular seat, waiting for my friend, Eren. Yes, I called my friend Eren. We debate whether or not to call her a male or not but that's the problem of choosing to have the name of a male character.

I'm in Pre-Algebra. Yeah, 12-year-old Kal, 7th grade. How depressing is that? I'm younger than all the 6th graders in my school. I'm one of the three youngest 7th graders in this entire school. That- that's really depressing.

So we learned some points from chapter 9 and then…

The lunch bell rang and the classroom was empty within a few minutes. I ended up staying behind since I was reading and the line outside was way too long. It was just some stupid book about demigods and Greek gods. That's all. And then I decided to go out for lunch finally. I met up with my best friend, Elia. I called her Petra because we're in a group in which all of us love the anime Shingeki no Kyojin and I earned myself the name Mikasa while Elia got Petra.

"Thanks for the book, Petra," I said. And then... I dropped the book...

"Hey, you said you'd keep it in good condition," Elia complained.

"I said I'd laminate the broken books. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna rip up the cover and pages..." I muttered. "At least I'm gonna take care of this book better than your brother." To clear things up, I really disliked her brother. "Hey, if you were to be the child of a Greek god, which one would it be?" Elia seemed to freeze and ponder. She looked like she was arguing with herself and she glanced at me worriedly. What?

Then she answered, "Poseidon. I love water! Who doesn't love the ocean?" And I raised my hand. It was my personal enemy. I was afraid of it and it torments me whenever it can. I hate the sea. It scares me. "What, why?!"

"I almost drowned in one?" I said, almost sounding like a question. "That's why. Anyways, I'd be the daughter of Hades. It sounds nice not having to deal with the sun."

And then the next period came. And I had lost all my sense of fun. I was back in math class and it was pure hell. I just- I hated it. Math, my worst subject.

I stared out the window and sighed.

Man, what would I give just to be out there right now? I thought. I needed to do well in that class. Sure I had an A in all my subjects except for Language Arts and Art (Don't ask why, I don't know, myself) and you may think, oh you don't need to get anything better than an A but my family (and by family I mean parents and a single sister) are always teasing me about how I can do better and to be honest, I believe them.

Wait what was the lesson? I looked up at the board and saw a whole bunch of different problems. Oh wait it's just a review... Hey, I know this already... I didn't really feel like I needed to study, this was all too easy. I would've asked for something harder, but I'd rather not stay up in the middle of the night just trying to figure out what the hell I'm looking at.

The end-of-sixth-period bell rang and the teacher kept us in for a few seconds before letting us leave. Same as always, people saying hello and goodbye all the time.

And then the sun hit my eyes. I hated the sun.

"I wouldn't mind being the daughter of Hades. If I'm quiet and I stay out of his way, I can enjoy a nice peaceful life away from the sun," I muttered, shielding my eyes from the bright sun. In my right hand I held the book Elia let me borrow. It was interesting and it was really the only book I was able to read while Art droned on like no tomorrow.

I was tired and sick. Did I also mention tired? My normal schedule is actually to run on five hours of sleep (which earned me a smack to the head because Eren doesn't approve of it).

I managed to get to 7th period without getting late and the minute I sat down, my friend, Evy, passed a note to another friend. And then she explained to me (in short sentences) what she was writing about and…

"You have a crush on a boy?" I asked, slightly amused after hearing her (quiet) explanation.

"I just had some dreams about him and stuff." I couldn't care less about the "and stuff" part because I wasn't interested in crushes nor was I keen on getting involved with her fantasies about this boy.

"So you had a few dreams of this guy and you think you like him?"

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered. And she was right. I don't understand crushes at all to be quite honest. I think I was more worried about what I was supposed to be doing. I wasn't listening to my Art teacher for half the time. Seriously, All I really heard from her for most of the time was "the Lorax".

And when it came down to our jobs, I was stumped. I began writing down some story ideas. My Art teacher was walking around, constantly reminding me that we weren't supposed to write the story yet. If she read it, she'd know it wasn't about our project. It was just some random story I decided to write.

Well that period went by faster than I expected.

Then 8th period came. We had to trace one of our table group members and because I was self-conscious I instantly disagreed to tracing me.

We had to go outside and trace another girl and I actually stayed inside due to it being extremely awkward to watch. And let's just say their tracing wasn't the best. My group bubble traced everything, they screamed and made so much noise, and I ended up having to fix up the figure later on...

* * *

And as I was walking home, I had to deal with the terrible, evil sunlight. I saw a kid wearing all black. He was around the age of sixteen at least. Why was this so important anyways? Now I'm observant and I'm looking at random sixteen-year-olds? No, he was looking at me like I was familiar to him. Have I seen this guy before? I waved at him (not with the happiest face on Earth) and continued walking. And then a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hey... Is your name Kal by any chance?"

When the hell did he get behind me?! He was across the street! I stared at him, not entirely believing what just happened. And then I finally answered.

"Yes, that's my name," I answered, well it was more of a mutter. "And who are you?" He looked dejected for a split second and turned away.

"That's not really important..." He replied. "Sorry to bother you." Then he was gone. Instead of fussing over how weird that was, I merely shrugged it off and resumed my trek home. And when I came across a dark alleyway (not the best place to come across), I heard voices.

"You can't be serious, that can't be your sister. I thought it was just you and Bianca."

"I don't know, either, I just know that was my sister I talked to earlier today."

I decided against staying to listen in to their conversation so I walked past the alleyway and tried to get home through the usual way but it was a dead end.

"Dead end," I muttered. I could've sworn this place wasn't full of trees before... I turned around only to see two boys in my way to get back. One of them was the boy who asked me my name earlier.

The other was taller than him, had an orange shirt on with words I couldn't read (I actually didn't bother to read it). I didn't really want to talk to them but the silence was killing me so I had to speak.

"So do you know how to get to Devilwood from here?" I asked finally.

"Five hour walk from here. In the East." I sighed and looked back to the woods. "If you want to take refuge in the camp that's fine but it's all your choice."

"When did I live so close to the woods?" I asked, though it seemed more like a mutter. "And how long have I been walking to have walked five hours away from home?"

"Come on, let's go to camp. And let me introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson and this little dude right here is Nico Di Angelo. Say hello to your older brother, kid!" I stared at the boy in black, whose name was supposedly Nico, in some surprised state. When the hell did I get a brother? I wondered. I snapped out of it and shook my head, seeming to glare at them both.

"Don't really want to disrupt your imagination, but I'm gonna let reality hit you. I have no brother," I growled. You see, I can easily understand a newborn not knowing what the hell is going on, but this dude's at least sixteen years old. He was five years old when I was abandoned. Shouldn't a brother, I dunno, try to convince his parents not to abandon a baby?!

"Don't be like that, of course he is!" Nico stayed silent throughout the whole thing.

"Right..." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say..." I let my arms fall to my sides and I was just about to walk past them before...

"Wait, Kal, you can't go out there," Percy said, stopping me.

"Why not?"

"There are monsters out at night, Kal. Just come back to camp, it's safer there."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle monsters on my own," I replied.

"No, I'm very extra sure that you can't. Just follow us back to camp and you can go home later." I was beginning to wonder when this "later" was but I just shrugged and looked back. The sun was setting. They were right; it's not safe out there at night, especially with all those creeps hanging around. SO I looked back at them, sighed, and I followed them back to their so-called camp.

Nico looked at me and smiled, almost like some pain had gone away... What happened to him?

* * *

As soon as I got to this camp place, people crowded around me, some gasped, others murmured, and the rest? Well they were glaring at me. Well thanks for the great welcome. Best camp in the world.

And then I tried to look up to see what they were looking at… And let's just say that all I saw was the sky. Well that must be interesting.

The last thing I heard was "daughter of Hades" before I was dragged away from everyone.

Nico had to explain everything to me, but I was still confused. You think I'd be pretty excited about it all especially with all the proof that I was a demigod but to be quite honest, the excitement I was expecting actually took form of confusion and slight irritation.

Remember when I said I didn't mind being the daughter of Hades? I was kidding. I really did mind. If it meant that I was in trouble 24/7. And why would they explain to me about what I was if it was dangerous? It's better to say it's just some stupid camp that takes in lost kids and lie to me and THEN tell me the truth when I'm older.

Now apparently I smell bad and monsters want to kill me. That's perfect. I can't tell by smell, though. So I don't really know what these things can smell. All I know is that I probably smell like drunken idiots and dead people. That sounds _fantastic_.

"Kal?" I decided to change the subject by asking this one_ really _personal question.

"So Percy's your boyfriend?" I didn't notice his face turning red and I couldn't care less. Cousin or not despite him not telling me that he was in love with out cousin, it's pretty easy to tell by the way he looks at him and by the way he talks about him.

"No, why would you ask that?" And I'm pretty sure he had to strain his voice to make sure he didn't stutter. Aww… More crushes… Great… Hey, does everyone in this camp like someone? And is everyone all about ancient Greek? I know we were apparently born by an Italian mother but it confuses me. Am I Italian?

And do I have to learn ancient Greek? 'Cause that sounds like a pain in the ass.

"You're talking about him like he's some kind of god. He's a demigod but not a god yet you speak so highly of him. You either look up to him as an idol or you're in love with him."

Well... That escalated quickly. We ended up getting into a playful argument about how much Nico just loves Percy and then he got annoyed and went to sleep. I decided to take him to Percy's cabin and set him down on the same bed as him. Percy even hugged him like a freaking pillow and that was just adorable but I had to go back to the cabin I shared with my brother.

For a sixteen-year-old boy, he's super light. I'm talking feather light, how much does this kid eat? I thought before sleeping.

I woke up, not entirely sure if to the next night or to the same night. But I could no longer sleep so I went out into the woods, not really knowing my brother was out there, too.

I kept on going, my vision got worse. I had to touch everything to make sure I knew where I was going, and soon I accidentally stepped into a trap. A net flung over and pulled me into a tree but the rope was cut and weak. It couldn't hold much and I'm pretty sure it as meant to kill whatever it trapped by sending the victim to fall to their death.

It didn't help that there was a roar in the distance, not too far away from me. I was only-what- a few yards away from camp? I only managed to walk for five minutes before I stepped into the trap and I walk really slowly when I'm tired. There were large heavy footsteps and they were beginning to get closer. I began to blindly try to get myself out and that only made things worse. Everything got darker and it was pitch black for me but I was still wide awake. I didn't know what was going on.

"Run!" Someone yelled. I desperately held onto the branch that had the rope tied to it so I didn't fall. I heard a crack and a loud, very loud, roar. I was trying my best to keep calm. I didn't make a sound; I just made a wild grab for the branch above.

So I just waited, I just held on to the branch and when it cracked, I moved on to the stronger part of the branch and I waited for the silence to come. And when it did, I let go, the net broke, and I fell on my butt. How great is that, right? But I still managed to get up, and guess what happened after that? Well I think I _blindly_ ran back to camp. And then I ran into someone. Actually I don't think I was that far from camp.

All I really know is that someone caught me, hugged me, and I fell asleep.

Whaddya know… I did want to sleep!

* * *

I was supposed to be at training today. But I really couldn't get up. I felt too sick and too tired to do anything and my vision was only beginning to clear up.

"Hey, just a question, do you have dyslexia?" I didn't even notice my brother sitting next to me until he finally spoke up. Well I'm sorry if I found the ceiling interesting!

"Why?" I asked, not tearing my eyes from the ceiling. It was just a boring old thing, wood and all- oh hey, a spider.

"I found a book you were reading. So you're into Greek gods and demigods, huh?" I shrugged and sighed. Then I saw the spider earlier was crawling on my face. I guess he was able to read the title…

"Hey, Spidey, get off my face," I said calmly. God I need to wash my face now... This is disgusting... The spider stayed where it was and I finally snapped, "I will eat you, ya god damn arachnid, if you don't get off my face!" And it moved off to the bed and out the door.

"Were you serious about eating the spider?" Nico laughed.

"Hell no, I was kidding, I'm not gonna eat a spider. That's disgusting." I sighed and sat up. "And to answer your question, no, I don't have dyslexia. Why?"

"It seems most of the campers here have dyslexia. Their brains are hardwired for ancient Greek so why not you?"

"I dunno. I was born different..." Nico told me about my time in the Lotus Casino place. He said that I was there as a young baby. Then I was released with him and our sister Bianca, who died a long time ago before I was found, but I got lost. He guessed at the rest.

"Maybe that woman you call mother found you and took you in." I honestly couldn't care less about that; I was more worried about how old I was.

"I was born before the second world war," I muttered. "Holy shitballs, I'm old." And then he burst out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Well I have to get going now, get some rest. Your vision will come back soon." And then he left the room. I was left alone._ It's kinda like, Hey, you almost went blind but I'm gonna leave you alone so sleep tight!_ **(Well at least we know you and Percy really are related, Kal!) **I grumbled a few curses under my breath and decided to go to sleep.

And when I woke up, I was greeted with my brother making out with some kid I didn't know in our cabin. Or maybe I just didn't recognize him… I still didn't know who it was. So all in all it was a pretty traumatizing wake. But for his sake, I pretended not to notice and I left the cabin, feeling slightly light headed and my vision blackened but it adjusted to the brightness outside.

"Well this isn't terrible at all," I muttered. "But I'm gonna head on home when I figure out where I'm going." You see, despite having my brother show me around, I wasn't paying attention and I only managed to figure out my way from the infirmary to out cabin and that's not really helpful when you think about it.

* * *

So after sixteen minutes and thirty seven seconds of walking around, I finally decided to leave. And then a half-goat man walked in with Elia. Now I've learned, start out a day awkwardly and then it'll play out perfectly. That's good.

"Mikasa! Why are you here?" She asked, completely surprised.

"I dunno," I replied. "They said I could go home but he doesn't really want me to leave so I'm staying here. How's Eren doing?"

"There are Missing posters hanging up everywhere," Elia said, not answering my question. Well gee, thanks, now I totally know that Eren's alright. "Your parents are freaking out."

"Nice to know they care… So how's Eren?"

"And do you know what happened with everyone else? Your oldest sister is asking where you are, your friends are freaking out as well WHY THE HELL DID YOU DISAPPEAR WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING?!"

"Calm down," I said. "You're going OOC on me; I do not like it when people go OOC on me. Now take a deep breath, and tell me how Eren's doing."

"That's all you care about?! Seriously?!" OOC, in case you don't know what it is, means "Out of character". Elia, never _ever_ gets worried about me. Seriously I'm probably the last thing anyone wants to think about when someone goes missing. Think about food or something but no one bats an eye when something happens to me.

Well… No one _should _bat an eye when something happens to me…

"Code Red, Code Red, Petra has gone OOC. Mission abort," I said plainly. "And I disappeared for the sake of a brother NOW TELL ME HOW EREN'S DOING!" I yelled back.

"She's doing fine, worried but she's fine. Happy?"

"Very. Now go on about your business because your goat is staring at us like we're crazy." I waved goodbye and headed back to my cabin, hoping that my brother was gone with his boyfriend. I wasn't in the best of moods today. Turns out, Elia just snapped at me all because I disappeared. Well sorry for not knowing people would care.

My brother was _not _gone, but he was alone in the cabin. Looking through my book that he could not read.

"So what's this all about?" He asked, probably trying to figure out what it said.

"Greek gods. Demigods. Heroes. All those kinda of people. Gods hooking up with mortals, making children, abandoning their children in hotels and casinos, all that kind of stuff," I replied.

"Oh come on, you can't be mad at Dad for that."

"Whatever…"

"So… any particular hero you look up to?" I took another book out of my backpack and stared at it.

"Uh… No. Not that I know of. I'm not interested in looking up to people I can't be. Their stories are interesting, some of them piss me off, but none of them are worth looking up to."

"Well aren't you a bundle of sunshine," he muttered.

"You should see Robin. Compared to her, I'm all rainbows and sunshine. Talk to her and then talk to me about sunshine." My brother chuckled and set the book down.

"How old are you anyways?"

"Thanks for caring, Brother," I replied. "I'm 12. 7th grade. Problem?" Seeing as to how shocked he looked, I could assume his next words. **_Whoa! You're in 7th grade and you're only 12?!_**

"You're 12 and in 7th grade?!" Close enough…

"Yes, I am. Mom and Dad made up my birthday and apparently I was allowed to start school at the age of 3. Pre-school, that is…" Yeah, I was a pretty awkward kid. I wanted to make some friends but I knew it was nearly impossible so I just gave up and decided to be a loner? Problem? I see none.

"You don't sound proud of it," Nico pointed out. No, no I didn't. I was actually ashamed. That meant I was a target for bullying. Everyone would call me "shrimp dick fuck nugget" or something like that. Anything with "shrimp" in it, I take as an offensive insult.

"I'm actually pretty ashamed of it," I replied. "You know, because I'm the second youngest 7th grader in my entire school. How depressing is that, right? When I finally turn 12, they move on to 13 years old and leave me behind for another year. I'm stuck as the shrimp forever. Every school I go there's always someone in a grade below me who's _older _than me. That's depressing as hell."

"I think that's pretty cool. You're younger than almost everyone yet you're either in a grade above or in their grade? That means you're smarter. Most people would've been held back by now."

"That's what Kara would say," I mumbled. "She tells me that all the time."

"Well she's got a point, then." I shrugged and sighed.

"By the way, newcomer. Best friend her name's Elia something… Started with a J or something. I forgot."

"What kind of best friend are you to have forgotten your best friend's name?" He asked.

"I never asked," I replied. "I find it rather dumb to need to know your best friend's last name, right? Besides, it's not important to me." He sighed and stood up.

"Well I'm gonna go greet her, then. Wanna come alone?"

"Nah, she went OOC on me last time I talked to her. I'd rather not have anyone else yelling at me today, go on ahead." And he did.

* * *

Everyone was crowded around Elia when I got out of the cabin. I could only assume

"Why bring a half-blood here when they're 13?" I asked. "Do we seriously smell that bad?"

"That's when monsters can finally get to them. You… Well we just brought you here by mistake. You weren't supposed to be here," A girl stated. "You don't belong here." Well then…

I can honestly say that I tried to pretend I wasn't offended by it. I managed to get by. I can easily understand Elia, she's 13 years old. She's allowed to be here. I'm not supposed to be here and that's kinda depressing. Another place I can add to where I don't belong.

"Okay," I muttered. That girl, I believe, is Clarisse, according to my cousin. She's incredibly bitchy, she hates Percy, and she's the daughter of Ares.

I'm pretty sure she's got her own reasons for being what she is, and I can't really blame her, but still…

I left the crowd and went back to my cabin. Okay, I came here by mistake. Got it.

So I grabbed my backpack from my cabin, made sure NO ONE was watching, and left the camp. Seriously, that's what I did. You know what, I don't think I even cared that my brother was probably watching me leave that camp, with my school backpack, I was just ready to go back to my normal life, writing stories, reading books, playing video games and role playing. Finishing my homework that I missed out on for like five days, I don't even remember what day it is! Crap, I need to ask when I get back home; I'd have to make it look like I just ran from my kidnapper!

I think I heard someone screaming at me to go back to camp but hell, I didn't want to go! I knew my way home I don't care if it's five hours, I'm going back home.

So it took less time than I expected, I was in front of my house an hour later, my parents were freaking out, police cars were everywhere, and what did I do? I freaking walked up that front porch, waved to the police who were trying to comfort my mother, let out one freakishly long breath, and walked inside. There was no "hi, Mom" or "Sorry I was gone". No dialogue exchanged, I just walked upstairs.

After that, I got one large lecture and an hour's worth of screaming. And what did I say in return?

"They said it was dangerous out there," I replied. "Something about smells and monsters." Mom froze and sighed.

"Be careful next time," she murmured before leaving me in my room.

The next day, I was back in school.

Eren, Levi, Sasha, Christa, and… no… _Elia_ was gone… Right… Well the other four threw every single question they had my way and, well… Let's just say I really didn't know how to answer them. So we waved it off with me getting lost in the cities for a few days and I finally found my way back because the police found me.

I had SO much homework to catch up on but hey, I had the weekends, I could do it. Plus the homework was easy. I also had a test to do but at a later date when I got all my facts straight.

So that happened, too.

I lived a pretty normal life for like two days and then everything went downhill.

At Science, some random lady walked right behind me while I was fixing up our project. I had to do an Aquarium project with some other people and usually I'd be doing this tank thing with Elia. But she ditched us for that place.

The woman was right behind me while I muttered curses to myself and tried to fix the tank. My group was too busy on their computer to actually help me out at the moment. They were working on their presentation and all that. So I decided to just fix up the tank décor. You know, with all the shells lying around it might as well be what I suggested it to be.

Of course Jack doesn't like the name I gave it. I suppose she doesn't like the word "junkyard". Yes, I called out tank a junkyard. Heck, Elia even agreed that's what it was! So while I was trying to fix the stupid tank, the lady scared the living hell out of me. I audibly squeaked, jumped, and then I _cursed_ Hades with all my being.

My exact words were, "Curse you Hades for bringing hell upon me". Yes, I believed having random women interviewers as a part of hell that had been sent upon all of us. Nothing religious, really, they just scared me. Seriously, sometimes I could see their eyes flash from normal to red.

"What are you working on?" That's when I jumped, squeaked, and cursed. The woman chuckled and got ready to write.

"Well if you look closely," I started sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure you could see me working on the junkyard underwater."

And then Jack gave me a glare. Yeah, she hates it when I call it a junkyard. I'm pretty sure we made that clear enough. The lady laughed and wrote down what I said. And then she did something I really couldn't explain. One minute she's a (supposedly) kind interviewer, the next she's a freaking monster that's out to get me. I'm sorry; she turned into a monster that's out to kill me. Seriously, she said, "die" before attacking. I picked up my backpack (which was full of books and notebooks) and waited for the right time to run out.

Not sure if everyone saw what I saw or they think I just ran out of the classroom to ditch. But judging by how I heard, "she's escaping" and "get her", I'm pretty sure it looks like I'm running for my life.

But these _things_ had the ability to fly. What were these things?!

At this point I was really ready to just run out of the school. I stumbled a few times and nearly tripped over a pebble (I'm pretty sure that's how panicked I was. I couldn't even stand on my own two feet. How pathetic is that?). They were laughing at me while I was running and suddenly the day got colder. I think I took that chance to run faster. When my body begins to freeze, I'm kinda desperate for warmth so I run faster despite how exhausted I get.

I actually had to run for who knows how long before they screeched and disappeared. Did they get tired of chasing me?

Hey, I should be the tired one here. I thought, frustrated. Damn it, now I'm gonna get a call from home for "ditching" my science class.

* * *

~A Year Later...~

Well I managed to survive a year of horrible crap happening to me, and I never got expelled from Warner. That's a good thing.

Today was the last day of school and I can say this year happens to be the most peaceful year I've had after finding out what I was. I'm glad about that. Petra- uh... Elia never came back home from that place. I can't say I liked it there, I actually despised it. Not because there were abnormal people, but because of what I learned from there.

**_You don't belong here._**

Gods, those words still echoed in my mind, but instead of the calm voice, a cold, cruel voice replaced it. I didn't like it at all.

At the time, I was heading home and the same goat that brought Elia to that camp was right in front of me."You got some nerve putting yourself in danger like that," he growled.

"At least let me call my mom before you take me away," I said. "She'll get worried!"

"No time, Kid!" And I let him drag me back to camp, silently telling my mother that I was sorry.

* * *

When I got back to camp, the first things I got happened to be a scream, a hug, and tears soaking my school uniform (P.E uniform). In case you're having a hard time imagining what I look like, imagine this. I'm in a grey shirt that said (in huge, bold, white letters) "WARNER WILDCATS" and my first and last name under the title. Same goes for my shorts except they're blue and the title is smaller. My hair is tied up kinda like Astrid's hairstyle (no braid, old hairstyle, not the new one). And I had a blue visor that would scream (if you read it out loud) "Warner".

Elia was still glaring at me, her older brother, Percy, was smiling at me and waving, and Nico...? Well he was the one that hugged me to near death.

"When you left, he was panicking everywhere," Percy said. "Worrying that you could've died."

"Well... It got harder, but I managed to make it through 'til today. Somehow." I shrugged and waited. "Okay, okay, you can let go now," I said, patting my brother's back.

Yeah, this was gonna take a while. Let's skip this, shall we? I'm gonna have to comfort my brother and I want to skip the awkwardness. I suck at comforting people, I hope you know that. So when you're upset, please don't push me into comforting you, you're just gonna get a whole lot of awkward comments and pats on the back. And then I'll randomly say, "Go watch Markiplier and laugh". I _demand_ you to cheer up, how dumb is that? So it took a while but he finally let go and we were supposed to play this game called Capture the Flag. Well that sounded fun. You capture the flag you win. Simple.

* * *

I took a lot of time putting on the armor for two reasons. 1. It was heavy and I had a really hard time putting it on, and 2. I was cautious about why I needed armor for a game called Capture the Flag.

Seriously, it's a kid's game. I played it all the time back at my old school (Usually I got captured before the flag). The helmet? Well let's just say that my eyesight was limited to a beautiful view of the dirt floor… and blood that was scattered on the floor.

Yeah, it's like this camp encourages us to get ready for war. I'm pretty sure this game wasn't corrupted in my head until just now. These people take camp way too seriously.

"I FEEL ALIVE!" Someone screamed.

"You ready, Kal?" My brother asked, smiling down at me. Oh I wanted to slap that stupid grin off his face.

"Hell no!" I snapped. "I can die from this! I just turned 13, don't let them kill meeeeeee!"

"They won't kill you, promise. Just watch out for the Ares kids, they'll try to kill you."

"I despise your smartassness, Nico."

"Aww, but you love your older brother."

"I'll love you if I live," I replied, taking off the helmet. Nico glared at me and put the helmet back on my head.

"If you wanna live, you need the helmet," he pointed out.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, my eyesight has been forcibly directed to the blood-covered dirt ground… HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED?!"

"No one died, they all got flesh wounds. You'll be fine, promise. You're on Percy's team, you'll be fine."

"In all my years of living…" I muttered. "I've never seen anyone put so much faith in their crush…"

"Kal he's our cousin," Nico replied, lightly blushing. Whoa, he blushes!

"Didn't stop you from falling." A large impact hit the back of my armor and I fell to the ground but instead of screaming out of fear…"FOR ONCE I AM GRATEFUL FOR HAVING LARGE-ASS HEAVY ARMOR TO PROTECT ME!" I yelled. Nico laughed and pulled me back up. I almost fell back but I managed to stay balanced on my feet. "I hate armor," I sulked.

"Oh well…"Long-story-short, we won. And how did my brother celebrate? I dunno, I went out to the woods to think afterwards when I was supposed to go somewhere else. I know, oh-so-rebellious.

I know I'm skipping details out of the Capture the Flag game, but that's because there isn't really much to tell. Besides the fact that, oh I dunno, I was slicing up flesh like a madman because I was scared.

But if you really want to know what happened, it started like this; Nico, Percy, and I were out in the woods to find the other flag. Elia...? Well she refused to go anywhere with me. What's her deal, right? So I ended up getting annoyed but we both ended up agreeing that we could stand each other. But her last words to me before the big thing was,

"I don't approve of my brother fighting with _you_" and that kinda pissed me off. Seriously, she could at least _try_ to shut the hell up and tell me what I did wrong but no.

So I forced my urge to slap the (insert bad word here) out of her and just went along with Percy and Nico. Now let me tell you, I really was scared. I did _not_ want to die at the wrong time. But Percy and Nico seemed confident so I just had to go along with them. And seeing as to how they beat every opponent, it made me realize, these guys really didn't know how to think.

I mean I can understand the desperation of winning but these guys just dove head-first into battle without even thinking about what they would do if their attacks didn't work while Nico and Percy were talking about it all the way. I know, I was there.

So I began to get a little less scared and thought back to all the times Dad told me to concentrate and defend myself. I didn't even draw my sword yet and I still managed to dodge their attacks (while yelping and saying, "WHOA" a couple times). I didn't draw my sword at all (I was way too busy dodging attacks to find time to draw my sword) so I kicked my attacker's feet out from under him and kicked his ribs (out of panic, though).

"Crap, sorry. Are you alright?" I asked quickly, panicked, and slightly guilty.

"Kal! No time to pity people! Grab the flag!" Oh I was right next to the flag, too... So I grabbed the pole and ripped the pole out of the ground. There were cheers everywhere but all I really ended up doing was going deeper into the woods to think. I did , at one point, walk right into some random cave for a few minutes, fell asleep, and then I came back out and everyone was out with torches. Well then, there must be a "Rare Monster Hunt".

You know, when they go out looking for rare monsters... I still felt drowsy from the nap in the cave... I think it was a nap, at least. So I decided to walk back to camp.

Long-story-short, I went back to my cabin and thought about my life."... Hey, I never got my answer!" I said in realization. "WHAT DO PEOPLE MEAN WHEN THEY SAY THEY'RE GOING IN DRY?!" **(Note: Guys, I really don't know what that means... I had the need to put that in here because my sister won't answer me... ;n; is it bad?)**

A laugh was heard in the room.

"Well I don't think you'd want to know." **(Yes, she actually told me that.)** A male voice said. "It's really inappropriate."

* * *

I began to think about my life and I was embarrassed to say the least. Gods, I hated my old self so much...

To catch you up, I woke up one morning to my brother packing up and snapping at a girl."If I die and I don't come back, have fun telling Kal," he scowled. "Now get out." I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Well geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bunk, I muttered, getting out of the bottom bunk bed. "How's life?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he muttered. "Just go get ready and meet Chiron outside." I wasn't put into much of a good mood with my brother's attitude. Seriously, I just woke up and he takes his sudden frustration out on me. Well then..

"Fine," I said dully, getting up to wash up, change, and get the hell out of there. And when I did get out, I had to blink several times to get used to the sudden light. Did I ever mention that Apollo was like my personal enemy like Poseidon? Apollo is the sun god and seems to take a hobby of blinding me and Poseidon seemed to want to drown me when I was little.

Yeah, I didn't really take much of a liking to them afterwards.

But I saw Elia and Percy waiting outside with backpacks over their shoulders.

"Well where are you two going?" I asked curiously.

"On a quest," Elia said, keeping her answers short. They never really told me what it was about, actually... Maybe it was saving Olympus again...

"Oh... Well can I come along? It might make things a little more fun!" Elia glared at me.

"The last thing I would want is for you to be on the same quest on me. Besides, since you bailed last year, you left behind a lot of training and you're still weak."

"Elia!" Percy snapped.

"Geez, if it weren't for your ability to control the water I would've mistaken you for a Di Angelo!" I raised my hand.

"No, I'm sorry, but a Di Angelo isn't rude for an entire year, a Di Angelo doesn't ditch his or her friends for some STUPID CAMP that tells them that we don't belong!" I yelled, though it was more directed at Elia. "Why did I ditch camp? Oh I dunno, maybe it's because I was told that I didn't belong here, but hey, you're also here so why not leave because you give me the stink eye anyways, _Petra_?"

"_Mikasa_-"

"ENOUGH!" Percy yelled. "Elia, stop it already! You're pissing Kal off and if you don't want to deal with skeleton warriors, leave it now!" Nico finally got outside and I scowled. I actually kinda requested to talk to Percy alone before he left.

"Percy, can you bring Nico back safely?" I asked.

"Kal, Bianca was the first. I can't make any promises like that-"

"I believe in you!" I chirped, smiling. "You'll succeed this time! You're a hero, right?" He sighed and hugged me.

He mumbled, "I'll try..."

"You have Elia helping you," I pointed out. "As much as I hate her now, she's a good fighter so I'm sure you'll succeed this time."

* * *

A week passed since they left. I was now in the cabin with my half-sister Hazel. I hardly ever talked to her no matter how many times she tried to talk to me. So she finally gave up and said, "If you need anything, I'm here for you, 'kay?" and left.

I stayed inside my cabin for most of the time.

This isn't like the demigod heroes you read about, huh? I'm no hero. I'm the little sister of one, but I'm not a hero myself. I'm the cousin of one, but I'm not a hero. Get the idea? So my story isn't that fascinating with an all-you-can-quest story but this is what I got, alright? You can't expect a quest or some stupid adventure in every demigod story.

I never trained anymore, I never talked to anyone, and I just sat there thinking to myself all the time. I read books. I only ever trained to survive the monsters out there. So one day, I would go back home and tell my mother and father about the camp, and then I'd live a slightly normal life, defending myself from monsters. If I was lucky enough, maybe my real father would take me back to his world. I wanted to be anywhere but this place.

So I finally thought this through, I began to train, but I skipped out on Capture the Flag. I soon learned how to fight with a sword and I even got my own sword. Blue and black mixed together and the handle was some kind of iron. I didn't really listen to them when they were explaining what it was...I kept it in its sheath for who knows how long and trained with practice swords. Then I stopped practicing for a month. This has been going on until the day they all finally came back.

Everyone was cheering and congratulating them and I was inside my own cabin.

"You need to know, Kal," she said. So after a long time, I finally went outside to greet them. And that moment, everyone fell silent. Percy didn't dare look me in the eye and Elia gave me a sorrowful look.

"Where's Nico?" I asked. The wind blew and Elia sighed, finally grabbing my hand.

"You and I need to talk. Percy can't speak right now..."

So I followed her deep into the forest, trying my best to ignore the sobbing behind me and the hushes and coos where people said that everything would be alright.

We went deeper into the woods until Elia finally stopped and hugged me.

"We lost him, Kal. We aren't sure if he's coming back at all."

"..." I said nothing, but tears threatened to fall. Elia gave me two gloves, one blue and one black. The fingertips for the glove were gone.

"They were on the ground," she said. "Sign of Hades, wear 'em. 'Kay?" I took them from her and did as she told me. My now gloved hands felt numb and wet from the tears I wiped away."It's gonna be okay," Elia said, hugging me. "_Mikasa_ we're gonna go back, play some games, and have fun, okay? Maybe read some books and-"

**_"She said she believed in me," _**I heard someone cry.**_ "Why do I always fail?!"_** I shook and cried into Elia's shoulder.

"We'll go home, okay? We'll go home, Skype Eren and explain to him everything, okay?"

Today was another game of Capture the Flag. I was put on Percy's team. I felt so emotionless today. It was kinda like someone just took my soul away and left the world with an empty, talking shell that acted human but had no feelings. I didn't make an attempt to bring Nico's soul back because I knew how pointless that would be. So I just went back to camp activities and waited for summer to end.

We started the game. I followed Percy, Elia and Ni-... I followed Percy and Elia. We were looking for the flag and every opponent we had gone across were defeated. I was emotionless through the entire thing but I could still hear my brother laughing all along the way, just like how he did on my first game.

It took us a while to find the flag and we depended on our teammates back behind us to defend our flag. But when we found it, there were more people than expected. I wasn't worried. Not one bit. We kicked their sorry butts to Loser Town and when someone grabbed my shoulder, I knocked him down and pointed my sword at him.

"Whoa! Kal! It's just me!" I stared blankly at the boy I knocked down. _Percy_. All I saw was red now but I ignored the urge to stab him (why did I want to do that?) and I pulled my sword back, grabbed the flag, and threw it in his arms. Tears clouded my vision but I only cleared my voice before it cracked.

"Good job, Winner," I mumbled before running off. I suppose from now on, for the rest of my life, I'd always believe my brother was dead, even if there was a possibility he was in the shadows, watching me.

* * *

**X3 And I think I'll leave it there. Nico doesn't die, he just went back to the underworld and no one knows what happened to him. I get it, Nico knew his sister was dead in the Titan's Curse book, but Kal isn't experienced and she doesn't believe in her own instincts much. She believes something when someone tells her mostly because they were there to see it.**


End file.
